Meetings with Meat
by Titans R Us
Summary: Food brings the most unlikely people together. Angry girl. Snarky guy. and Meat...It was fate. Sokka/Mai


Sokka blames the food. The seductive, wicked glorious food that attracts the most unlikely of people together. In fact it had been a handsome tender morsel of meat that the two had both reached for at the same time.

Sokka believes it was fate.

Mai thinks it was stupid. And lucky. Both traits Sokka has an abundance of.

"Oh I'm sorry, here you have- **MOTHER OF PEARL IT'S SCARY KNIVES LADY!** "

Mai is rather pleased with this impression of her. Scary? _Check._ Knives? _Oh, yes_. Lady? **_You bet her bloodline she is_**.

"Tch, you're salivating all over it." Sokka wipes his chin to be sure. "I think you've properly claimed it, no thanks."

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** Sokka hisses somewhat like a turtle duck.

"Probably the same reason you are, peaceful diversity remember?" The words crawl out lazily.

Sokka's mouth flapped open and closed trying to connect the dots.

This "party" was being held for the completion of most of the new city's architecture. The idea of a place where all four nations could live without strife was still daunting. But many parties were invested to make this work. To make "Republic City" work.

"Riiight, did Zuko send you?" Then again, Sokka doesn't think he's ever seen Dangerous Emo Girl without Zuko's insane sister.

"You could say that." After Mai had made her intentions known, Zuko had highly _suggested_ it.

"Weren't you going to marry him or something?"

"Not anymore."

The silence stretched and Sokka snapped under the pressure. He was never good at the awkwardly quiet.

"Yeah...well it was nice seeing you, _notthatwe'llseeeachotheragain_ , I think that large man vaguely looking in my direction wants to talk to me. Bye."

Amused, Mai watches at the rapid speed that Sokka accomplishes. She has such a warped, blackened heart that she almost...almost reminds him of the gala next week.

* * *

The thing is...Mai did love Zuko. He was kind. A good man. He had made her feel. Mai thinks she could have easily been his lover...or even his wife. But Mai doesn't think she could handle the other enormous role tied to him.

Being Supreme Fire Lady of the Fire Nation.

It was an important job to manage the entire Fire Nation. And the more Mai thought of it, the more tiresome and uncomfortable it became. A Queen had to actively **care** about everyone. Had to **care** about her family, her staff, her friends, her court, her citizens, her allies and her enemies.

Mai could barely reach outside of herself to include Ty lee, Azula and now Zuko in her circle. So the possible jump is alarming. Overwhelming.

It also follows a script Mai's been given since she was very young.

And Mai is sick of being an actor.

 **Sit straight, mouth shut** _._ _Enter the company of the noble gentry._

 **Stand here, play there this date.** _Become friends with the Royal Family._

 **Blush now, Mai you need to laugh. Mai, no one wants a gloomy face. Mai, give us a smile.** _Marry into the Royal Family._

She's been fighting different puppeteers her whole life: her parents, Azula...she couldn't have Zuko become one of them too. Not Zuko.

But Zuko is too much of a good man. Zuko who strives to do the right thing at the right time for his nation.

And it's selfish. Horribly selfish, but for once Mai wants someone to put her first. To put Mai first.

Zuko can't do that.

So when Mai finally gets in his face and puts all her feelings on the table, the Zuko who dumped her to help a 12-year-old boy...lets her go. _Again._

He even helps her, talks to her about Republic City. Talks about fresh starts. Talks about how useful her skills in diplomacy and handling different kinds of nobles would be. There's a reason her parents were in charge of Omashu after all.

Mai only remembers the blood inside of her mouth. Of the nail imprints left in her palms as she stopped herself from slapping, hitting, stabbing him.

 _But Zuko is too much of a good man._

She goes.

* * *

Well, at least she won't be bored.

Free entertainment is readily available as she watches the blood drain from Sokka's face.

He really didn't expect to see her again. The poor lame water seal.

 **"ARE YOU STALKING ME?"**

"No." She can't help but snort. Her face twitches but Mai keeps the expression in. The gala is in full swing and the refreshments remain delightful.

 **"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"** She is enjoying this a little too much.

"I live here."

" **BUT I LIVE HERE!"**

"What a coincidence. Are you working in Public Relations?" The idea was to ensure that Republic city did not become another summer home Ember Island. This city should belong to both nobles and the common folk. Mai's end is to make sure the different nobles don't rip each other apart. That's her job.

" **NO** , I'm in the infrastructure department." He sniffed indignantly.

But the two departments, Infrastructure and Public Relations are in a torrid affair. Infrastructure currently has to divide up the populous into sections for each nation, but leave room for them to finally mix and blend. Public Relations will have to decide who goes where.

Which means lots of meetings that are practically screaming matches.

Lots of meetings. _Together._

"Oh. Then I look forward to working with you." Mai smirks and as the realization hits Sokka. It's worse than the time Appa 'accidently' sat on him.

He starts to hopelessly babble.

Mai hands Sokka a plate that he takes numbly and starts to dig in.

The meat is truly _divine_. Perhaps this is the best place for her to be.

* * *

Notes: It started as a joke, that my friends and I were taking about...and then snowballed into this. I'm rather pleased with how it turned out.


End file.
